The Other Martian
by Meagan Snow
Summary: Meg's sister comes to stay! The origin of my OC Tasha


**Hey guys. This is my first YJ fic, and the origin of one of my OCs. Her name is N'Tashaa M'Orzz (Natasha Morse) and she's Meg's seventeen-year-old sister. I'm making her a match for Wally :) I'll write more of Tasha's story soon!**

Meg's POV

I woke to the sound of my phone ringing. I jumped up and answered it with my customary "Hello, this is Megan." I was getting pretty good at this being-a-human thing. I heard my uncle's voice on the line: "Hello, M'Gann," he said. "I have some news for you. Your sister, N'Tashaa, is coming to stay, and…." But the rest of his sentence was drowned out by my loud squeal. Finally! I hadn't seen Tasha for YEARS! I hurriedly thanked him and hung up. As I got up from my bed, my mirror caught my attention. My normally bright green complexion was a pasty mint green, and my hair was sticking up in great clumps. My hair, I could fix. My skin, not so much. But I was much better than I could have been. I had only just survived the usually-fatal Martian Camino virus (_caminophytum __ostrecium_). I got up, morphed my costume, and began to plan. Artemis could help me with redecorating and Superboy with the furniture…

Tasha's POV

I was sitting on my bed, rereading my Earth comic books,in my assigned room at the Resistance HQ, for the ten-thousandth time, feeling really bored, when I got the message from Uncle J'onn. Meg had been sick and I was to come see that she had recovered! I rose and inspected myself. Ugh. Even resistance members wore uniforms. But couldn't they have something fashionable as well ass functionable? I was wearing the standard-issue female Resistance uniform: a standard-issue uniform (white top with black 'X' front and back and black short sleeves, black skirt), standard issue sturdy black boots, a horrible standard-issue bob cut, and a standard-issue ID bracelet. Sometimes, I hated living on a military planet. But then, I always remembered that I had it better than most, as part of the Resistance, a small group of hidden rebels who had to change location every month or so to avoid detection. Well, my clothes could take some changing. A _lot_ of changing.

Conner's POV

I paced my room, fear and rage filling me up to the boiling point. It was all I could do not to even my room with the ground. It was Meg. I loved her, and I was worried about her. Still do. Love her, I mean. Anyway, she had been very sick with something I can't remember, much less say. It started with 'cam'. So when she danced into my room, all happy and stuff, I was really relieved. So, when she told me her news- her sister was coming to stay- I naturally played along. But she wanted to go to the airport to greet her. She wasn't well enough yet! She certainly thought so, though. I kicked my backpack so hard it dented the wall. Oops. I slid it over somewhere else, hoping that nobody would notice. She had left after telling me the news to continue planning her sister's arrival. I really didn't know she _had_ a sister until that moment until that moment. Whatever. Anyway, I planned to go and tell her what I was thinking. But what would I say? I hate being a clone. I wish I could be real. Anyway, I walked out of the room, trying to calm myself like Aqua had told me. I walked all the way to her room, steeled myself, and walked inside.

Meg's POV

I turned around when I heard my door opened. It was Superboy. "Hey, Conner," I smiled. I was about to ask for help in moving my bed (I had to make room for hers) when he put his arm nervously around me (kind of out of character for him) and asked, "Meg, are you sure you can… I mean…" I saw his uncomfortable, even worried, expression, and decided to help him out by heading him off. "You helped me when I was ill, but I am better now," I said, hoping to be reassuring. "Of course, I will be all right." Then, "But could you help me move my bed? I have to make room for Tasha's." I had not regained full control of my powers yet, and didn't want to break anything. I guess I could let Tasha move it when she came, but she'd be tired. It was a 14-Earth-hour long flight!

Conner's POV

I walked into her room, still having no idea what to say. She greeted me with just a "Hey, Conner" as if nothing was going on. So then, I did the only thing I could think of a human doing- I put my arm around her shoulder. Not the brightest thing to do, but my only thought at the time. Maybe if I'd been human, I'd have had more ideas. Anyway, then I stuttered something stupid like "Meg, are you sure you can… I mean…" Well, she cut me off. Why couldn't I say what I thought like anyone else? I must have sounded really pathetic. Anyway, she cut me off with, "You helped me when I was ill, but I am better now, Of course, I will be all right. But could you help me move my bed? I have to make room for Tasha's." What she said, along with her way of speaking, reassured me, I guess. So I did help her, it wasn't too hard. But I sure hoped this Tasha, well… As much as I hate to admit it, it was kinda scary that she might take Meg away from me.

Wally's POV

I got woken up far to early by Meg. Something about an older sister from Mars. Great, another girl. I dressed (under a millisecond- take _that_, Barry!) and got ushered into J'onn's car, along with the rest of the team, by Meg and Aqua. Only the two of them looked truly awake, and J'onn. How _could_ they? It was seven- thirty, for God's sake! We drove to the airport in excited silence. Well, most of us- Conner was sulking, and Robin was asleep. How the hel-heck was she arriving by plane? So yeah, we drove out there, and… Whoa. To tell the truth, I was expecting an older Meg. And she was, in a matter of speech. But she was also... _cool_. I never thought I'd be saying that about a Martian, but she _was_. She had a short, trendy hair cut and a real cute outfit: a black miniskirt, an adorable white blouse, and platform boots. Her hair and skin were a few shades darker than Meg's, she had no freckles, and she had dark brown eyes instead of Meg's reddish-brown ones. Not to mention she was around two years older than Meg. That made her 17, a year older than me! I got an elbow in the ribs from Robin, who had just woken up. "Dude. You're drooling." I jumped and tore my eyes away from her. Robin laughed. This would be a long day. Not that I'm complaining!

Tasha's POV

I was ushered from my rented bio-ship (I _so_ had to get myself one of those) onto a crowded platform. Looked like I was flying commercial! I quickly morphed a new outfit, though I kept the colors- I didn't want to _completely_ erase my Resistance image. After between six and eight hours on the plane (where had I landed, Munich? Wasn't that in Germany?), I finally stepped out into the airport at Star. That made my flight between twenty and twenty-two hours of flight total. Good thing I had slept through the Earth-plane flight. I was immediately tackled by Meg, who gave me a huge hug. We looked into each other's eyes for a second, synchronizing information, and then I looked around, with a running mental commentary, compliments of my little sister. There was a taller boy with dark skin who looked my age (_Kaldur-__Aqualad_ Meg explained. _He __is __the __leader __of __the __team_), a short, younger boy with black hair and sunglasses (_Robin-__he __is __not __allowed __to __tell __us __his __real __name_), a girl who looked somewhere between me and Meg (_Artemis. __She __is __Green __Arrow__'__s __niece_), a taller boy with dark hair who looked the same age as Artemis (_Conner-__Superboy_, Meg said with a special something in her voice- I'd have to ask her about that), and a redhead boy who looked a little younger than me (_Wally, __Kid __Flash_). Wally seemed to be staring at me, until the kid named Robin elbowed him and hissed something at him, at which he jumped and turned the color of his hair. I smiled at them. "Hey, everyone, I'm Tasha" I said a bit nervously. The boy with the darker skin- Meg had called him Kaldur- stepped forward. "Hello, my name is…" "Wally!" said the boy who had been staring at me, jumping in front of Kaldur. "I mean, he's Kaldur. _I__'__m_ Wally. And this is Conner, Artemis, and Robin. And you know Meg." I giggled a little and said, "Hey," This felt like a fun team to be on…

J'onn's POV

After saying hello to N'Tashaa (who seemed already to be making friends), we all piled into the car for the drive back to the Mount. It was pretty crowded, with the eight of us in my compact. The way we finally worked it out was the following: M'Gann sitting on N'Tashaa's lap in the passenger's, Artemis and Wally squished into one back seat, about which neither was happy, and Robin and Conner in the other, Kaldur sitting in the space in the middle, designed for cup holders, and me driving, of course. It was a lot louder than when we first came; everyone seemed awake and even Conner was talking happily enough with the new member of their team. As we arrived, I got a message on my communicator, and had to fly- literally, as provided by N'Tashaa. I wanted to welcome my oldest niece, but… Oh, well. I promised them I would be back as soon as Batman let me free. I hoped he'd let me sooner rather than later.

Meg's POV

It was so much fun when we got home. Robin and Wally decided to throw a party with lots of loud music, which lasted until late at night. It was fun. I got Conner to dance with me, and Wally danced with Tasha. She seemed to have fun, too. Finally, after we went to bed, and after Tasha promised to reararrange the place in the morining, she and I talked until sunup. It turned out that while I was gone, she became part of the Resistance, a group of rebellious Martians who wanted to free Mars from their military leaders. I found that strange, since Mars has been military for centuries, no, for millennia. It is even _named_ for a human military god. Then, I told her about what we had done since we parted ways. I felt pride emanating from her when I finished telling her about our most recent adventure in Bialyia. As the first rays of the sun shone through our window, she told me this: "It sounds like you guys are your own kind of Resistance. I can't wait to join you!" Tomorrow- or, later this morning, she would make her debut as Mistress Martian, now, we finally fell asleep and probably slept in longer than anyone. To me, it didn't matter how I would explain my sudden sister at school at the same time as Miss Martian got an older relative visiting who looks kind of like Tasha, or if the League would make her go back, since Uncle J'onn never told them about her, yet. For now, I was happy to have a sister again.

**The ending was actually really 'fluffy' by my standards, since my stories are usually clean-cut, like Evicted!, in which all the fluff is my Beta's doing.  
>*Edit* I just changed this story up a little, so to speak. I'm getting a little better at 'fluff' LOL<strong>


End file.
